Kagome, the Girl Who can Speak!
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome, scarred from her journeys, comes home with her brother and son, and is taken away from her abusing household. She is then sent to Ouran Highschool, a prestigious school for the wealthy and rich. How will she feel, meeting her twin childhood friends? How will se be able to cope with telling them her story- Especially without a voice? Kagome's Host outfit /#/d52ghqo DA
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of a child's misery. She was never fed, having to go out and find her own food, never clothed, having to sew with trembling fingers, never clean, and always being hit for something.

This child had no name other than the one given to her, by two old friends, who were taken away.

_Kagome_

.

Kagome was sweeping the shrine, tired after a long day at her waitressing job. Bruises, fresh ones and old, were hidden underneath worn out miko garbs, and she moved carefully, as to not joust the wounds her mother had given her that day.

She sighed, rested her chin on the top of the broom handle, and looked up at the sky. The dead leaves everywhere did nothing to lessen her sullen mood; alas, when Kagome became shrine maiden, it went downhill because the environment took to her moods.

Then Kagome glanced to the bottom of the long staircase, which ended at the foot of the shrine. She began sweeping once more.

"Imouto, what troubles you so?" Sesshoumaru asked her later that evening. Kagome shook her head, pointing to her throat.

"You cannot speak?"

A nod, then she lowered her head in shame.

"InuYasha is dead, as Naraku is, so who-your family?"

Nod.

"Your mother."

Tremble.

Sesshoumaru sighed, then pushed her towards the well.

"Go. I will train your kit well, and keep him as my ward. We will see you in the future, and take you away from your prison."

Kagome hesitated, but nodded and leapt down the well.

"Hikaru!"

"What?"

"What are you doing? Club's about to start!"

His twin got up from his chair and walked next to his brother. It was silently, until Kaoru quietly said,

"Hikaru? What's wrong?"

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. I just have the strange feeling that we're going to reunite with someone..."

They walked into the club, blinking when no petals came.

"Hey, Tono," They said in unison, "What's going on?"

What he said caused them to look at each other.

"We're getting another princess!" He said excitedly, as the others decorated the room.

The room was being decorated in blacks and silvers, browns and tans, and deep greens, which puzzled them.

"She likes dark, soothing colors, her older brother said," was all Tamaki said, before throwing something soft onto them, "Go, my sons! Decorate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome tugged on the yellow dress, feeling a bit out of place. She sighed, and got up to change into a ankle-length dress, simple in its design, a rich brown in color. The dress was wide at the waist-bottom, as to allow fighting, and it would swirl when she walked. Underneath were fighting shorts and a shirt.

"Ready, Kaa-san?" Shippou asked from outside the door. Kagome came out and nodded.

"Imouto, you are not wearing the school's uniform," Sesshoumaru said, fixing his tie.

Kagome rolled her eyes. The only reason she was _going_ was to her identical twin saviors of her youth, and be reunited with them.

Kaoru and Hikaru, who had both fallen asleep on the job, woke up and looked at each other, eyes wide.

She was close.

Kagome opened the doors, ignoring whispers about her. It wasn't like she could retort back, anyways, so she just walked around the school to get familiar with it.

Well, she was, until a blonde boy with a pink rabbit-though he was older than her, she could already tell, bounded up to her, smiled, grabbed her hand, and skipped through the hallway. She was a head or so taller, so she skipped with him, grinning cheekily when he looked up at her, surprised.

The two of them skipped to a big door, and he opened it.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" 7 voices, 1 female and the rest male, called out. Kagome smiled, and surprised them all by sniffing the air. Her smile widened and she bowed.

As her head came up, everyone noticed her eye color, bluish-silver. Her knee-length hair with silver and orange strands moved softly, due to the air conditioning.

She gazed around the room, smiling softly at everything. One thing caused her to stop and stare, a small, orange fox in one of the twin's arms. Her eyes widened as she gazed at it intensely.

Kaoru looked at the girl, who's wide eyes were looking at the fox in his arms with childish want.

Hikaru looked at him, and Kaoru nodded.

They knew that look...those eyes...

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes penetrating theirs while searching. Then she slowly smiled, and the twins smiled when they saw it widen to a grin.

Kagome tried to open her mouth to speak, and she did, ever so slightly.

"Hika...Kar..." She managed.

"You can't speak?" Kaoru asked softly, everyone in the room's eyes widened.

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

As she did, her hair fell back from her neck, her hands rushing up to cover it. Kaoru gently peeled them off, then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Who did that, Kagome?" Hikaru demanded.

Kagome wrung her hands, her head down.

"Kagome, I need for you to try to speak!"

"K..." Her voice failed.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome flinched, causing him to lower his voice, "We need for you to tell us, Kagome."

"Ka..kaa...sa-an..." She started coughing into her hand, her chest hurting.

"Your _mother?_"

A weak nod, and Hikaru picked her up, gently, and moved her over to the couch.

"Kagome, you need to eat more," Was the last thing she heard before losing conciousness.

Kagome awoke, clutching the fox and shaking. She shook her head, and looked around the room.

The little blonde boy was eating cake, and noticed. He held out a plate, "Do you want some?"

He giggled when she nodded vigorously, handing her the plate and a small fork.

Kagome promtly bit into the cake. She listened to Hunny chatter about things of the most utmost importance, like how tall and strong Mori is, and how good candies and sweets are. She nodded in agreement to most things, tilting her head in a curious way at the others, like how Tamaki and Kyoya acted, and how Haruhi got exhasperated with everyone so much that it was funny, and how tricky the twins were.

Kaoru walked in with Hikaru, both of them surprised she had awoken. Kagome smiled up at them serenley, her face dotted with icing and a fork dangling from her lips. Her brown dress swirled beneath her feet,which were under her thighs.

After showing Kagome around the school, they showed her the gardens. Immediantly, she took off her shoes and plopped down into the grass, smiling as her head softly hit the grass. She spread out her arms and legs, smiling as the sun hid behind a cloud, and a cool breeze floated by.

"Kagome! You shouldn't sit on the floor like that-it isn't ladylike!" Tamaki said regretfully, tears flowing down his face in a mocking manner, causing the girl to roll her eyes. Haruhi sat down too, sighing in relief. Kagome reopened her eyes, smiled at her, then closed them again.

_'One day,'_

she thought, '_One day, I'll heal my throat, so I can talk to these wonderful people, and tell them about what I've been through, about my rape, about Shippou, about Sango, Miroku, and Rin, and about Sesshoumaru...'_

Smiling broadly, she looked up at the sky, and just laid there in the grass.

Soon, it was time to go home, and Kagome ran down the stairs as the car rolled up. Before getting in the vehicle, she turned and waved, bowed, then got in and shut the door. Rolling the window down, she waved until out of sight.

"Good time seeing them, Kaa-san?" Shippou asked, amused.

Kagome nodded happily, letting loose a stray giggle.

Shippou looked at her, surprised, and swerved back onto the road after almost hitting a car.

"Kaa-san, did you just...?" Shippou said in a wondering voice, then shook his head and smiled.

Kagome started tearing up, grinning.

She tried making the same noise again, a small peep coming out, and a 'hee' sound, clear as a bell.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" She giggled, smiling.

Shippou grinned, finally stopping the car, and walked with her inside. He ran into Sessoumaru's study, yelling about 'Kaa-san's amazing abilities to utter a sound'.

Sesshoumaru came out, patted her on the head, and told her he was proud of her.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" She giggled, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, she awoke with a smile, trying out all of the words she could say. So far, she could still only manage a giggle, but she was getting close to saying the vowel 'a'.

Today, she decided with a fighting outfit underneath a white dress, with zoris. Sliding a small dagger in her pant's side, she walked through the door, waving to Sesshoumaru, and had Shippou escort her outside.

"Bye, Kagome. You know where all of your classes are, right?"

She didn't, she realized, but nodded anyways, then turned and walked up the stairs.

"Look, look!" One girl whispered to her friend, "It's that one girl from yesterday! Is she new or something?"

"She looks strange. What's with her hairstyle? It's too long!"

Kagome looked away, blushing uncomfortably.

She was supposed to wait until her friends picked her up- Ah!

Kagome spotted the club walking torwards her with smiles on their faces. She waved, then caught Hunny as he jumped up for a hug. Putting him on the ground, she smiled at everyone.

"Kagome," Haruhi said, grabbing said girl's attention, "Do you know where your classes are?"

Startled, she shook her head-no, she didn't know.

"I'll print up a copy," Kyoya said, eyes hidden behind glasses as he set his laptop on a table and began typing. "We should go to the office to pick it up."

After picking up said schedule, they glanced at it to make sure that they had some classes with her.

"Gome, Gome, you have gym with all of us! That's so cool!"  
"Hmm...You've got homeroom with us and Haruhi," Hikaru murmured,

"Math and science with me," Kyoya said,

"History with me!" Chirped Tamaki.

"And...Kendo club?.." Mori said quietly.

All host members stared at the girl, who was now fidgeting underneath their gazes.

"Well..." Kyoya said after a while, "I'll pick you up after your homeroom, Tamaki will take you to history, then Hunny and Mori will pick you up. Afterwards, lunch, then we'll go to gym together. Agreed?"

"Hee!" Kagome said, surprising them all.

"You can speak now?" Hikaru said.

Kagome shook her head, "Hee. Hee!"

"You can only say 'hee'?" Kaoru said, amused.

"Hee!"

"Alright, to homeroom we go," Haruhi said, sweatdropping at how much Kagome was 'hee!'ing.

The four waved to the others, then walked together to their class.

Arriving at the door, Kagome was told to sit between the twins, since she couldn't speak. Feeling slightly injured by the teacher's remark, she did as she was told.

"Psst!" A girl whispered to her, "Hey, you!"

Kagome turned to see, but Hikaru pushed her back to look at the teacher.

"Don't talk to her, Kagome," Kaoru said quietly,

"She's nothing but a stalker that got kicked out of the Host Club for harrassing Haruhi," Added Hikaru.

"Look!" They heard her whisper again, only to realize she was talking to another girl, "She's being a total bitch, talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, but ignoring me!"

They don't know, she realized, they don't know I can't speak.

"Well, maybe she doesn't like you..?" Said the other girl, "She seems to hang out only with guys-"

"Aha! So she's _that_ type of girl!" Ayanokoji said loudly, causing everyone to start staring at Kagome.

Kagome turned bright pink, her face scrunched up in horror as she turned around in her seat to gape at the loud girl.

"What?" She taunted, "Can't say anything to dissuade us?"

"Actually, Ayanokoji," Haruhi said, causing the girl to glare at her, "Kagome can't speak."  
"I-uh, um..." Ayanokoji flustered, still glaring.

"Oh my god, Ayan, you just attacked her!"

Kagome turned away, back in her seat, listening-her excellent hearing not exactly helping the matter- as people carelessly gossiped about her. It was always like this, people overlooking her say-and this time, she couldn't fight back, unless she used her fists.

"Un." She said, the sound feeling strange in her throat. "Un."

Everyone quieted down.

"Kagome..." Hikaru said,

"What did you just say?" Finished Kaoru.

"Un..."

"That's great, Kagome! You said something else!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"Try another one," Ayanokoji mocked.

"A...ah..." Coughing a bit, she opened her eyes to see the teacher'd stopped writing on the board, and stopped talking, blushing.

After class, Kyoya came to pick her up, and even he seemed slightly pleased with the sounds she could now make.

Math and Science went by slightly faster than she'd expected, but she uttered no more sounds.

Next, History with Tamaki. Now, because it was with Tamaki, he of course made a huge show of it, dissrupting class, which made her want to hide.

But inside, she admitted to herself, she felt slightly happy.

Next was kendo. There weren't any girls in the class, so she had the whole locker room to herself.

The teacher would then pick her up, along with the rest of the club, so they could go to the dojo to train.

Dressing, Kagome decided she would skip the mask, only putting on the light layer of clothing; The top, fighting pants like the boys wore-for they had no skirts, the need never arose- and the sandals.

"Gome! Gome, open up, open up! We're here, are you dressed?"

"UN!" She yelled happily, opening the door.

Feeling uncomfortable by the stares she was getting, she walked next to Mori, who had Hunny riding on his shoulders.

Finally arriving at the dojo, which wasn't that far, but seemed like it due to the stares, everyone assembled. Kagome, not knowing what to do, stood next too Mori.

"Now," Said the sensei, glancing at her, "We should do some warm ups, since I'm sure Kagome-san isn't used to kendo.

Alright,((here I'm making up names)) Minaza ((ugh i suck donkey at this)), come and fight me."

Minaza nodded, grabbed a bokken, and the two began to spar.

Kagome giggled as he fell to the ground at last, shaking her head.

One by one, the students began to fall, except for Mori and Hunny, who, not after a long time, beat him.

"Alright, Kagome-san, you're up."

When everyone glanced at the girl, they were surprised to see another girl.

This girl was not grinning, nor smiling of any sort. She had a serious expression, and many guys snickered when they saw it.

Grabbing a bokken with the opposite hand, Kagome flipped it over to the correct one, then without warning, attacked.

"He-hey!" A guy shouted in surprise, flinging away from where the teacher had scooted backwards.

Kagome began to do poses they'd never _seen_ before, moving so fast they couldn't see her.

And then she stopped.

The kendo teacher fell in exhaustion, sweat covering his brow.

"I regret saying that you're not expirienced," He chuckled.

The two bowed to each other, and the bell rang.

"Gome, that was so cool!" Hunny exclaimed as all of the club members met up to go to lunch.

"I've seen that style in a book. Wasn't it created by a taijima named Sango?" Mori said quietly.

Kagome stopped, her eyes wide and her hands flew up to her mouth.

A choked sob made it's way out of her lips, and tears flew out from her eyes as she recalled the way Sango and Miroku were killed.

_Kagome stepped out of the well, smiling as the sun hit her face. Then, a smell wormed its way up her nose._

_Blood._

_Running towards the woods, she saw a horrible sight._

_"S-sango...M..Miroku...No! NO!" She cried, holding their stiff and cold hands._

_"I killed them, you ungrateful bitch," A familiar voice said, snarling._

_"InuYasha," The miko whispered, eyes widening._

_"AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_A shriek rang through the air._

She collapsed on the floor, crying quietly.

Everyone rushed over to her, concerned.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you okay?" Haruhi said.

"Sa.."

They quieted.

"San-go..."

Seeing their confusion, Kagome shook her head as the tears streamed.

"Sango...SANGO!" The miko wailed in the empty hallway.

"Sango-Sangooo!"

Shaken, Kyoya gave her his notebook. Immediantly, she began writing.

'_Sango was my friend..'_

"How?" Hunny said, "She's been.." He trailed off.

_'I know. I had to bury her...'_

"What?" Tamaki said, confused as to how this happened.

"Kagome, you're being too vague," Haruhi coaxed, "Explain."

Kagome sighed, then blew her bangs up in frustration, the tears stopped.

_'It's too complicated,'_

She wrote,_'I can tell you some things, details._

_You see, Sango was like my twin. I used to hang out with this __**douche**__ when we met Shippou, then a guy, Miroku, and soon afterwards, we met Sango._

_I...always knew that Sango and Miroku would be together, and I was right. Sango soon married Miroku, but the douche in our group betrayed us.'_

Tears fell on the paper.

_'He killed them both.'_

Then she stopped writing, and began to _draw_. She drew two faces, a girl with long hair and what seemed to be eye shadow on her eyes, a pretty smile gracing her lips.

And the boy. Hair in a low ponytail, his eyes seemed to sparkle mischeviously as he grinned.

Smiling softly, she wrote underneath, '_They were like siblings; and I'll never forget them. Ever...'_

Noticing their somber moods, she grinned, writing with a flourish, '_Let's go to lunch!'_


	4. Chapter 4

After walking into the lunch room, it all quieted down when they saw Kagome with the Host club.

Kagome ignored all of the eyes on her small form, albeit a bit uneasily, and got out the bento she'd made for herself earlier. The others told her that they'd be getting their lunches, and that they'd be right back.

While they were gone however, a group of guys walked over to her, slinking through people to get to the table. A boy grinned at her, picking through her food, and popping a sushi piece in his mouth.

"Not bad, beautiful, why don't you cook me something?" He said, grinning.

Kagome trembled, her fist closing tightly over her chopsticks.

"Uh oh, she's gonna cry, man.." Another said, backing away.

She didn't. The chopsticks snapped in half, and she looked up to glare at the guy, who _dared_ to eat her _food._

"Oh. See, she's not crying, maybe she's considering-"

The entire host club got out of the line with their food, just in time to see their newest companion punch out the school bully in a fit of anger.

Kagome calmly sat down and resumed eating. The boys, however, wouldn't back down, not to a girl. One of the guys flipped over her food, causing it to fly all over her dress.

All movement stopped, everyone-including the club-waited in anticipation as to see what she would do.

"Oh, shit..." Haruhi cursed softly, no one noticing due to the play in front of them.

Kagome didn't do anything at first. She sat there, thinking about her first experience with bullying at school. At her old school, her old friends kept her around as a lackey, and she had to do everything for them, just so she wouldn't be cast out.

Kagome was tired of it.

"Hey man, you didn't see what she did to sensei in kendo class, so I'm warning you, leave her alone..." A boy, plain with brown hair, told him.

His warning came too late.

She shot up, and dove towards her offender, tackling him to the ground. She punched him in the face, causing blood to flow. Keeping a steady pace, she kept punching until a pair of arms grabbed her, lifting her as she kicked. Girls were screaming, boys who were laughing stopped.

"No," Mori told her.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at the guy, then looked away.

"Kagome..." Haruhi sighed, smiling in relief that her friend was okay.

Setting the girl down carefully, Mori ruffled her hair, causing her to grin up at him.

"M-m..M-mor...i. Mori!" Kagome exclaimed happily, couting on her fingers at the sounds she could produce, "Hika-ruu, Karou, Hee! Un! Mori! Ah!"

Excitedly she wiggled six fingers at her friends.

Then she began wiping off her clothes, glaring as the offending items wouldn't come off. Placing a finger up in a 'wait' motion, she hurried to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she appeared, dressed in a fighting outfit with pants, and a kimono top. As she walked towards her friends, she casually stepped on the collapsed guy, digging in her heel.

Eyes on Kagome, she sat down as her friends slowly began eating and talking, sketching in a blank notebook Kyoya gave her (where did he get these things? his butt?), making random doodles.

She no longer felt like eating, so she decided to stare at things.

Seeing Haruhi eating calmly, gave her an idea.

Sketching with her tongue poking out slightly, she drew Haruhi, with a rice ball making its way to her slightly parted lips, and her eyes closed.

Hikaru leaned over to see the drawing, Kaoru doing the same on the other side of her.

"Wow, Kags! That's awesome! Haruhi, hey, look at what Kagome drew!"

After wrenching the book out from Kagome's strong arms, they got a good look at it.

"KAGOME, YOU DREW HARUHI PERFECTLY!" Tamaki yelled happily.

Kagome groaned. 'Gonna be a long lunch...'


	5. Chapter 5

Gym was a bit of a hassle; Kagome had to leave the guys, which worried them, to go change. She didn't mind, leaving them all with a smile and a wave. (Haruhi, if I didn't mention this before, dressed in the bathroom in the hallway, leading to the gym without going into the boy's locker room. Every day, she mentally thank Kyoya for pulling strings and possibly destroying families without caring. Wait, what?)

Kagome walked through the locker room, trembling _just_ a bit.

If anything in the world scared her, it would be kids her own age. Their mannerisms... the way they talked, thought, frightened her, because she'd never experienced it herself. She was from the old world.

The girls all stared at her condencendingly. Kaogme endured it as well as she could, dressing in a corner of the room.

Then one of the girls screamed, pointing to Kagome in horror. She looked down at herself, suddenly becoming self concious of her war wounds, which raked her body. She quickly put her clothes on,the small shorts complementing her long legs, and the extra-large tee-shirt she'd specifically ordered- comfort first, ladies! Lesson one in the handbook of laziness!- nearly overlapping them. The long sleeves hid most of her arms, so she was lucky- but her legs...

Her legs were practically all scars, from walking in the woods, fights, and abusement.

The female coach blew the whistle for the girls to hustle out to the gym, and Kagome was the first one to leave. Then she stood back, waiting to see which direction they go.

Seeing the boys pile in, she decided that she would go over to the side where the girls were in line.

"Today, we're doing a mile on the track," The male coach bellowed, the students groaning. "And, we're timing it. 15 minutes for a mile, _tops_." The female coach picked up.

Here, she looked at the girls pointedly, "Or you won't qualify as physically fit. Alright, hustle!"

Everyone drifted slowly to the field, which was surrounded by an almost coal black track, paint stripes looking new.

"Kagome! Kagome, wait~" Tamaki said, causing the girl to turn to look at him.

"Wanna,"

"Run,"

"With us, Kagome?" The twins said, stretching.

Haruhi groaned, "I hate running," She muttered.

"You're not alone in that, Haruhi," Kyoya whispered.

"Kyoya-sempai, you're actually _good_ at running though." Haruhi pointed out, "I'm usually one of the last to finish."

"..."

"On your marks! Get set! _GO!"_

Kagome began running at an easy jog, passing person by person until she was one of the first, next to her was Ayanokoji, who was sweating heavily and panting.

"Y..You're jus-just a...a showoff," Said brat muttered. A couple of boys straggling along, staying back due to the known hatred between the girls.

Kagome, already pissed at _some_ people, decided to really show off. They want a show, they'll get their money's worth.

She shot off, raising her speed just a notch higher than the average human's. Behind her, she could hear Ayanokiji tripped and start crying. And while she tripped, her pedicured nails scratched Kagome pretty deeply.

She ran the rest of the three laps, smiling at the coaches' faces each time she passed.

Finally, Kagome was done. And, and, bonus- She wasn't even out of breath!

"Alright, Taishou, go out in the field and play with a football or something." The male coach said.

She nodded, then went to the middle of the track and grabbed a football, testing its weight.

Too light.

Kagome picked one of the boy's.

Too heavy for Haruhi, since she wanted to play with everyone when they were done. Girl's ball it was.

A few minutes later, Hunny and Mori appeared, neither breathless. She tossed the football to Mori, who caught it with ease, who then tossed it to Hunny, who caught it with a cute noise.

Next, Kyoya came, and afterwards, Tamaki and Haruhi arrived at the same time, walking with each other. Kagome smiled, then threw the ball backwards, causing one of the twins, who were both sneaking up on her, to catch it, or be hit.

"You're no fuuun, Kagome," Hikaru whined, pouting.

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed, tossing the football at Tamaki, "Here Tono!"

"Ah!"

Kagome was glad that throughout this day, none of them asked about her legs. Maybe none of them noticed, because they were so respectful they only looked at her face, not the rest of her body.

Everyone sat down, Kagome plopping on the ground with a slight hiss, her face scrunched up with discomfort.

"You okay, Kagome?" Haruhi asked quietly, sitting up.

"Un..." Said girl replied, turning over her leg and glancing at the scratches, before dismissing immediant danger and sitting back down. Until she felt Kyoya lift up her leg to look at the cuts.

His glasses glinted dangerously, and he frowned.

"Kagome, who did this to your legs?"

The girl tilted her head to one side; did he mean the scratches, or the scars?

Kyoya answered her question, "All of this."

Everyone was sitting up now, looking at her legs in surprised, and in the twin's eyes, anger.

What could that mean?

"I...Inu...InuY-y..asha...Kaa-s-san..." She mumbled, trying to wriggle out her leg from Kyoya's arm.

Said boy sighed, letting loose her leg.

"Understand we are just concerned for your well being, Kagome."

The miko's eyes widened, then softened, thinking of how much he was like Sesshoumaru.

"K...Kyo...ya..." She muttered, grinning.

Then, Kagome shook her head.

"Ta...mak...i..." Kagome said quietly, "Kyoya...Haru..hi, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru!"

Everyone grinned, elated she could say their names.

"Haru...Haruhi...g-gi..girl..." Kagome said, extremely pleased at the faces she caused her friends to make.

"What?" Kaoru said, surprised.

"How?" Hikaru added.

"_When?_"

"A..always..." Kagome said, grinning.

Haruhi giggled, shaking her head, "She already knew!"

"You're getting magnificent at speaking, my daughter!" Tamaki said, hugging her dramatically like he did to Haruhi.

"Daugh...ter?" Kagome said in wonder.

"Yes! They are my sons while you and Haruhi are my daughters!" He said excitedly.

Kagome smiled up at him. She realized, he could be a good father.

"Pa...pa..."


	6. Chapter 6

Before the group went off to club, they waved goodbye to Kagome, who waved happily back.

Once they were gone, though, her hand came down, and she became another person. Sesshoumaru didn't pick her up until five, and she had two hours to kill. Better work on her speach, she reasoned, sitting down on the window sill. She began counting,

"Ichi...ni...san...yon...go...roku...nana...hachi...kyuu...jyuu!" Kagome smiled to herself, until a hand came down and hit her backwards.

She fell, managing a soft shriek of surprise. Looking up, she saw Ayanokoji, smirking. Kagome cursed, then tried to right herself, but failed to do so and hit the bushes from the second story window. She laid in a pool of her own blood, faintly hearing footsteps reach her.

Haruhi dropped the tea set she held as she saw Kagome fall by the window. Without a word, she ran outside, followed by the others, who knew nothing.

"Kagome!" Haruhi shriek, running up to her, picking up her head and placing it into her lap. The girl looked up through blurry eyes.

"Go...Gomen nasai, Haruhi. I'm sorry..." She said, eyes closing.

"No! Kagome, no! You just spoke to me, you finally remembered how to speak again!"

Kyoya was speaking rapidly into a phone, demanding an ambulance for a friend, threatening to fire people.

Tamaki stood there with the twins, looking helpless. Hunny and Mori were picking up Kagome's things, which had fallen with her, with shaking hands.

"Kagome, you can't fall asleep, just stay awake, okay? Stay awake!" Haruhi said, smoothing out her hair with trembling fingers. "Please..."

"Don't leave me, okay you guys?" Kagome said softly.

"Of course we won't leave you," Haruhi said.

Kyoya snapped shut his phone.

"They're sending an ambulance, they said they'd be here in five minutes."

"Who did this to you, Kagome?'' The twins asked, voices dangerously soft, eyes slits.

"A...ayan...k-koji..."

"You'll be okay, Kagome," Tamaki said, his eyes sad.

"Haruhi...Tamaki...Kyoya...Hunny...Mori...Kaoru and Hikaru..." Her voice sounded so heartbroken it physically hurt them to listen to it.

"I'm...tired...Call Shippou...tell him...I need Sesshoumaru's sword...hurry..."

Kyoya was on the phone in a milisecond, speaking urgently to the voice on the other side.

"He'll be here-"

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled, appearing with a sword strapped on his back.

He kneeled down gently and picked here up. Haruhi rose up too, her pants stained with blood.

"Why...why does she want a sword?" Haruhi said, eyes watering.

"You guys..." Kagome breathed out, Much to Shippou's surprise, "I'm so sorry...onegai...forgive me...I'm about to give you a big scare..."

Shippou finally set her down, and they noticed they were in a small janitorial closet.

"Alright, Shipppou," She said, "Get the sword ready, I'm almost dead...no..one...stop him, alright..?"

And with that, she died. Haruhi started crying, but Shippou simply unsheathed the sword.

"Stop! What the Hell's wrong with you?" The twins yelled, tears leaking out of their eyes.

"I'm saving Okaa-san." He stated, and sliced the blade through her abdomen.

The others gasped, each expecting blood to spew. Instead, the dead rose.

"Gomen nasai, minna-san," She said, then hugged her son. "Thank you, Shippou."

"I'm glad you got your voice back, Kaa-san," he said, grinning.

"Me too. Go on home while I explain to them what's going on." She coughed a little, waving her hands.

And so, Kagome began to explain, her voice, as the story progressed, growing smoother, finer.

"...and...that's it, I guess." She finished. (Oh come _on!_ I'm _not _writing the entire plot line for an anime that lasts over _600_ episodes!)

"Wow..." Hunny said, eyes wide.

"Understatement," Mori agreed.

"Anyways, I'm glad I fell. It enabled me to speak, which allowed me to-"

"Die," The twins stated flatly.

"-tell you my story," She finished, glaring good naturedly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome, now that we know your secret, is that why you have so many scars? Your travels?" Kyoya stated.

"No, that was mainly InuYasha...and Naraku...and my Mother..." She said, slowly being dragged into memories of her childhood.

_Girl glanced outside, entranced that kids her age could have fun._

_"GIRL!" her mother scolded, smacking the girl in the back of her head. "Keep cleaning!"_

_"H-hai, master..." She said, going back to scrubbing._

_The door opened, and two identical faces appeared, causing the small miko to shriek softly in surprise._

_"Ah! Hikaru, look!" One said, pointing at her, _

_"Oh," The other said, "It's a girl, Kaoru."_

_"Why are you inside?" They said in unison._

_Girl peeked around; no sign of her mother._

_"I..I'm...cleaning..."_

_"Why?" They asked curiously, sitting down._

_"B-because Okaa-san said to. I l-love my...my O-okaa-san, and..." She trailed off into tears._

_She didn't believe that, nor did the twins._

_A voice rang out, calling the twins' names._

_"Bye, Girl," They said again, eyes sad, "We'll come here again, promise!"_

_"Bye...Hikaru...Kaoru..." She waved until she could no longer see them, then turned around to see her mother glaring._

_"O-Okaa-san. I-I'm sorry...I-"_

Kaogme flinched as an hand touched her arm.

"I'm okay," She said reassuringly, patting Haruhi's arm.

"So!" Kagome said, standing up awkwardly while rubbing her head.

"What will we do about Ayanokoji?" Tamaki said quietly, eyes surprisingly hard.

"Rat her out!" Chimed in one twin.

"Get revenge!" Said the other.

"Kill her!" Haruhi said defiantly, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

She flustered, "Uh, I...She pushed Kagome of a second story window!"

Kagome blinked, her jaw slack inside her closed lips, but then smiled, and hugged her.

"You're so sweet, Haruhi!" She said cheerfully, "But I think that we shouldn't do anything."

"_WHAT?"_ Everyone said incredulously.

Kagome shrugged. "Imagine her surprise when I'm alive and can talk."

Mori nodded in agreement, his eyes looking like they were bored with everything going on, but held that small glimmer of strategic planning that convinced her otherwise.

Hunny thought, then began giggling gleefully, "That'll show her!"

"Hunny, you're a mini yandere..." Kagome whispered to herself, grinning.

"Well, you guys get back to your club while I'm going to _call_ Sesshoumaru-nii."

A few minutes later, the club watched her leave from the school grounds into a large limo.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed a bit, seeing her slumped shoulders and slow pace.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"She's really never liked cars," Kaoru explained.

"_Especially_ flashy ones," Hikaru smirked.

Kyoya's hand flew from inside his notebook, jotting down notes.


	8. Chapter 8

"This Sesshoumaru is glad you have regained your voice, however, the ningen who attacked you, Imouto, is going to pay-"

"We've already arranged that I'm not doing aything, aniki, so..."

"Softie," He said, sniffing dismissivly.

"Heartless," She said, immitating his actions.

Then she immediantly glared half-heartedly, knowing that's what her brother would do.

"Drive, Jaken." They said unanimously. The TaiYoukai scowled at the miko, who hid a smile.

Jaken giggled ridiculously from the front seat.

The next day, Kagome was swarmed by the club, who checked for injuries.

"Guys! Guys, I'm alright!" She said, grabbing their attention in the empty hallway.

Kagome smiled at them all warmly, and they split up to their classes.

Kagome walked between the twins, a bit nervous. Haruhi smiled knowingly at her friend, remembering what Kagome confided in her one day.

_"Kagome!" Haruhi called, waving._

_Kagome waited for her friend to climb up the rest of the stairs. When she did reach the top step, Haruhi looked up in surprise. Kagome seemed troubled by something._

_"Kagome? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked._

_Kagome put a hand to her chest. "H-hurt.." She murmured._

_"Do you have a condition? Do you have medicine?" Haruhi asked again, anxiously leaning in a bit._

_Kagome's eyes seemed confused, but then she smiled sadly, shaking her head. _

_"Then what?"_

_Kagome contemplated, glancing shyly at Haruhi, before pointing a bit in the direction of two familar red-heads. Then she pointed to her chest, faintly overlapping her heart with a hand. _

_"Hurt," She repeated, "L-love..."_

_Haruhi placed together the puzzle pieces before looking at the smaller, blushing, girl in front of her._

_"Ah," She said quietly._

Returning to the present time, Haruhi opened the door to the nearly empty classroom. One of the people sitting there, however, made everyone but Kagome bristle.

"Oh, it was _aweful_! She just jumped off without warning, it scared me so _bad!"_

"It's alright Ayan," Said a girl.

"Yes, Ayan, it's so nice to hear of my suicide," Kagome chimed in, glaring at her as Ayan shrieked a bit, "Do the press know about it yet?"

"Kagome! You can speak?" A guy asked in surprise.

"Yes, thanks to an accident when someone _pushed_ me off a two story building."

With that, she sat down in front of the girl.

When the teacher asked a question about the Shikkon Jewel's background, which was vague, Kagome grinned, raising her hand.

"Y-yes, Kagome?" The teacher asked, surprised.

"The Shikkon jewel was made by the miko Midoriko, who trapped herself and three other souls of Youkai with her into it. It can increase the power that Youkai have up to 100 times, if not more. Many people believe that it is myth. However, I know it's true.

The next miko was then known as Kikyo. She fell in love with a hanyou, InuYasha. They fell in due to loneliness. Then after being tricked and decieved by Naraku, a spider hanyou born from the human Onigumo, Kikyo ended up pinning her love to a tree with her sacred arrow. She then died.

50 years later, a new priestess arrived, the name, unknown. That's all I'm allowed to say, due to my grandfather's wishes prior to his death."

"Ah," Said the teacher, clapping slightly. "Good job, Kagome."

Kagome answered many questions, and was later invited by the Choir to come and sing. She happily agreed, smiling brightly. The Host club, of course, as her protectors-they themselves chose that name, and by they, Tamaki- went along, curious.

Kagome walked with her friends, biting her thumb.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Hunny said, the first to notice his friend's distress.

"I...I haven't tried singing again... that's all," was what came as the reply.

Kagome walked into the room, only to stop immediantly and hide behind the twins, who peeked in the room to see what had frightened her. The whole choir looked back at them curiously.

"Everyone!" Said the choir director, Luna ((oh my goooodddd...)), "I've invited Higurashi to come sing for us. Uh.. Higurashi?"

"Kagome go out there!" Hikaru hissed.

"I can't!" She said back frantically, eyes bleary.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"B...because...I can't even sing well...so-"

"Says who?" The two said.

"Uhh...Higurashi...?" Luna said again, nervous.

"InuYasha said that, didn't he?" Haruhi said, understanding, "Well, he's wrong, you know."

Kagome opened her eyes wide, and wider still when she was pushed out of the crowd of her friends and into the front of all of the choir students.

"Ah...there she is," Luna said in a relieved voice.

"Uh...what do I say?" She peeped out nervously, pink cheeks glowing.

"Nothing. Just sing!" Luna said cheerfully.

"Um...Okay..." The nervous girl opened her mouth.

_"I-I am just a robot that was made by a very lonely scientist._

_My creation _

_was a miracle of science._

_Yet inside me there's a missing part, something _

_that you can't simply create_

_It is software humans call a heart_

_In a _

_program._

_One hundred years slowly passed me by._

_Throughout that time, I was all _

_alone with no one by my side._

_This robot has just one wish to share, one _

_small hope._

_Who was the man that created me?_

_And why did he work until his _

_dying day_

_Just to invent with his technology _

_Kokoro_

_Now this program installing in me leaves my heart accelerating._

_Why do I _

_see all these tears falling from my eyes?_

_I am shaking and I'm trembling, _

_I hear my voice it's wavering. _

_Is this what he made just for me? My very own _

_Kokoro?_

_And now I know how happiness feels._

_And how this sadness in me seems so _

_surreal._

_And now I understand what it means me._

_Ah, ah, ah~_

_I am finally _

_coming to see the reason I was built in this world._

_It must _

_have been sad for him, lonely and alone._

_I'll remember him in memory, _

_I will _

_always keep him with me._

_I only wished that he'd lived to see _

_Kokoro set me _

_free._

_I can sing now the purest melodies._

_I dedicate my song to you._

_Thank you, my friend. Thank you, my friend._

_Even though you are gone, you have shown me the light._

_Thank you for _

_everything you've done in my life._

_Thank you for the many days that we spent _

_together._

_I will sing of you forever!"_

Kagome could relate to this song; no, she hadn't been artificially created, but she owed her life to the Hiitachin twins, seeing as they were her reason to survive her childhood.

Kagome bowed, then ran out of the room, blushing wildly.

The rest of them snapped out of their gaze and followed her quickly into the hallway. Kagome was against the corner of the wall, hands flat against it.

"That was so bad!" She said, laughing a bit, "I can't believe I actually sang that!"

"WHAT?" Cried the twins incredulously, hands on their hearts as if they were offended, "Kagome, how could you say that? You wound my beautiful heart!" Tamaki cried dramatically, flinging his arms around her happily.

The twins pulled her out from his grasp with a grin, "Hey, Tono, don't touch our toy!"

Their fun continued until Haruhi took it upon herself to bash their heads together.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome didn't know why, but she always blushed when the twins said her name.

She loved when they said her name, adored it, because, really...that was the first gift she'd ever recieved.

_Ka-Go-Me._

After getting her new name, she spent years perfecting the caligraphy, her signature.

((Lorax reference))

"As we all leave, here you will stay.

Never being forced, you will remember this day...

...Here we leave you, in this land so dry,

Waiting for your change, unless you change, you never die."

The word's echoed through Kagome's head, causing her to grimance. Was she not allowed to go back to Sengoku Jidai if she didn't change? Or, had she changed too much?

Earlier, Shippou and Sesshoumaru left her alone to sort through her thoughts. Kouga, however, was in a meeting; besides, he didn't live with them anyways: he lived with Ayame.

So, she was all alone in a big house. She didn't feel like doing anything at all...

Kagome stayed in her room, not going to school, not doing anything. She headed outside, not wanting to be locked up...not again.

What?

When?

When had she been locked up?

A flash of pain rocked her skull, causing her to shriek and fall down it the grass.

"Nng.."

Curling up in a ball, flashes of being trapped inside wood haunted her, cruel laughter distorting her surroundings.

When she heard voices yelling her name, they weren't the voices she was used to hearing.

They were deep, and malicious.

_**"kAgOMe~"**_ The voices screamed, and Kagome would swear to you this;

They sounded of death.

She was surrounded.

She was surrounded-ounded-ounded by wood, surrounded-ounded-ounded by dirt, losing air-rair-rair.

Breathing quickly, struggling and crying out against the arms which held her down, she couldn't stop as the images-images-images flashed-so fast- in her mind.

They repeated, not unlike a broken record.

Over, and over, and over.

And _overoveroverover_.

Finally, she let go and screamed. It didn't last long. The one scream, full of agony and cutting shards of a broken soul, she let go of it all and fell limp.

"Dirt...wood...wood-wood-ood-ood-duh! Dirt...air-rair-rair!"

"Let her breathe!" A familiar voice, one at _last_ breaking through, yelled, and all hands immediantly let go.

"Hikaru..." Kagome said, her eyes cracking open. "Kaoru..."

The two appeared immediantly, "Yes, Kagome?"

"I was...in a coffin..."

"A coffin?" Kaoru said softly.

"I-InuYasha s-said that I needed to learn what it was like to be like K-Kikyo...But I-I'm no_- I'm not Kikyo! But he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop hewouldn't stop!"_

The Host Club glanced at each other.

InuYasha had put Kagome in a coffin.

More than once.


	10. Chapter 10

Haruhi sat beside her, sitting on top of the sheets with Kagome's head on her lap, shaking fingers going through black hair.

Kagome's eyes were half open, glazed over and seeing nothing.

Moments passed, and everyone perked up at the small voice, which croaked out, "I'm...sorry..."

Kyoya took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

"Kagome, understand that we came because you missed school." He said.

"You...were worried..?"

Tamaki nodded, his face oddly somber. Kagome flinched at his expression.

She didn't like making this side of her friend come out.

His face should always be a smile,

and she always ruined that...

"I'm sorry," she said in a shaking voice, putting her hands on her face.

Haruhi had stopped running her fingers through her friend's hair, opting to smooth it down.

"It's not your fault. It's never been your fault, Kagome."

"Yes it is...the police had to take me off of the roof with a ladder one time."

"You were going to jump?" Hikaru said, eyes wide with panic.

"No! No...no, I was just crying up there and someone complained. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'. They couldn't understand."

Kagome wiped her eyes, smiling a bit.

"'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but the bruises will fade away. But words, they hurt, inflict, and wound, killing me every day.' Something I read online."

Kaoru started to speak, choked on his words, and began coughing. "Kaoru?" Kagome said, quickly sitting up with a pained look.

Kaoru started to chuckle, waving his hand. "J-just choked on my words... I'm fine."

Her eyes started to glaze over with tears. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look, I'm all better now, see?"

A noise from the door, and Kagome started.

Kagome stood on shaky legs, walked over to the door, and waved worried hands away and opened the door, bowing immediantly to the figure in the door.

"Imouto, you should be asleep," Sesshoumaru said, dropping his briefcase and picking her up. He stood, raked his eyes across her friends, stopped at the twins, smirked, then went to place her on the bed once more.

"Everyone but the red-heads leave," He ordered, eyes following the shuffling forms.

Then Sesshoumaru, the great Taiyoukai from Sengoku Jidai, turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kagome was listening avidly, sitting up.

"You have permission to court her. In secrecy." He said finally.

"Sesshoumaru! How do you even-"

"Wait!" Kaoru said.

"Which one of us?" Hikaru finished. Neither looked at Kagome, blushes aparent on their faces.

"Sesshoumaru, don't make them do something they don't want to!" Kagome said angrily. Her breath shortened when they both looked at her seriously.

"We've...been competing who gets you in a relationship. It's kept us up alot." Kaoru said quietly, his twin nodding.

She breathed... "I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll take them both," Sesshoumaru said in a somber voice.

"I..."

"We'll both give ourselves to you, Kagome," Hikaru said, looking at her.

"For eternity," Added Kaoru.

And... Kagome smiled.

"Yes," She said warmly, embracing her courters.


	11. Chapter 11

At school the next day, Kagome was trying to calm down Tamaki, who was sobbing dramatically.

"Tamaki, we won't tell anyone about it, so the Host Club's safe. What's wrong?"

"My daughter's being taken awaaaaaay! Mamaaaa! Kagome's being taken away by the devil twins!"

Kyoya smirked at his laptop. "She's flown from the nest, papa, let her fly."

Haruhi coughed, hiding a chuckle.

"Yeah, Tama-kun, don't clip her wiiings~!" Hunny said, zooming around like an airplane, obviously high off of cake. Tamaki paled.

"Hnn.." Mori said.

"If you want," Kagome chirped up suddenly, "I can work at the Host club too!"

The twins exclaimed, "Absolutely not! No guys!"

Kagome giggled, shaking her head. "No, no guys," She agreed, nodding. "But I could give the girls advice on how to not be such boring yellow cows."

Haruhi couldn't contain it; she burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand in a reflex from her training. "Kagome," was all she could say before hiccuping, which caused another laughing fit between the two girls.

Everyone looked at them oddly, before shaking their heads, and smiling fondly.

So, Kagome met with the twin's mother, and, with Haruhi's help, designed an outfit that 'accentuated her slimness', whatever the hell _that_ meant, and was comfortable. And, Haruhi chided Yuzuha, the mother, that it still had to have the school's outfit colors, _and no feathers._

The finished product, though, was very nice. A white shirt, puffy sleeves, went under a blue vest, the shade matching with Haruhi's reference jacket. An ankle length,black, flowing skirt and the same school shoes.

"Thank you, Yuzuha-san!" Kagome said, hugging her around the neck.

"Just call me Yuzuha, dear.." The fashionista said, smiling.

When the two highschoolers reached the door, they turned around to wave goodbye.

"Kagome, take care of them for me, alright?"

"Y...yes..."

"It was nice meeting you, Haruhi."

"You as well, Yuzuha. I hope we'll see each other more often."


	12. Chapter 12

_Kagome was in an alley way, a shortcut she took to school since she walked. A boy looked over at her, raising a brow. He smirked. "I wouldn't go in there, lady. Some dogs."_

_She went in anyways. There weren't any dogs._

_No, those were wolves, and one had tried-and partially succeeded- to take a bite out of her leg..._

Kagome walked into the club, sighing. It was going to be rather difficult to get the girls to trust her... She sat down at a table, clearing away the tea cups, heart in her chest as the doors opened.

Hikaur and Kaoru had sent out flyers to warn people of the newest member, charming the complaints down to mutters, and obviously Tamaki had done his fair share of 'advertisment'.

Still, she was nervous, and showed it as the first guests sat down.

"Um..." Kagome started, not knowing how to deal with her own generation.

"Look, save it darling, we know you're here for the men," A girl said, unamused and not paying attention to anyone but Kyoya.

"That's actually true," Kagome said quietly, drawing all three girl's eyes on her, "But not for the reason you think."

"Well, care to enlighten us?" A blonde girl, who looked innocent with big, green eyes said, pushing up her glasses.

"They are my first true friends here," Kagome confessed, looking down at her closed hands. "I really, truly, wouldn't be alive right now if not for them. I owe them my loyalty a thousand times over."

"What do you mean?" The third girl, one who was quiet, asked. "'You wouldn't be alive'? Were you suicidal this year?"

"Y-yes...It's been much longer than this year, I mean, their help stems from my childhood. Two hosts that saved my life..."

"What was so bad about your childhood?"

"I'm sorry, but may I ask your names?"

"My name," The blonde girl said, waving a hand to herself, "Is Ime. That's Hana," The first girl, with brown hair and grey eyes, "And that's Umi." The girl that was quiet, with piercing blue eyes and a bob of black hair.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My childhood...was rather-ah, difficult. My mother was...my mother was sick. She drank a lot and would leave me on my own. I had to do all of the chores and make my own clothes." Of course she would censor her past. It was a given; she didn't need any pity.

"Oh... I'm sorry, that must've been so difficult."

"Not really. Holding a needle so still helped me keep my bow steady when I was hunting," _Demons._

"You...you _hunted?_" Umi said, face disgusted.

"I had to, if I wanted to eat."

"Oh..."

"When I first met Hikaru and Kaoru, we were really young. They were the only ones- who visited the shrine- to notice me. To notice my bruises, my cuts and my scars. Then they were taken away from me, I just... I had to find other friends. Anyone, just to not be alone... I grouped with some great people, but one guy...his name...one guy, we liked each other-or so I thought- and started going out. He kept comparing me to his ex, he would hurt me both physically and emotionally, and since I never knew anything better, I thought this was love. It took his older brother- Sesshoumaru-nii- to help me. I never saw him again; he was disowned. He's dead now, some shady business that he had tried to rope me into too."

"Oh...um.." Hana said awkwardly. "I..."

"Would you guys like some tea?" Kagome said, standing up and stretching.

"Yes!" The three jumped at the point to cease the suffocation of awkwardness.

"Alright, I'll go get some." With that, the hostess walked away, limping slightly. The bandage was bleeding through, Kagome could feel it, but she didn't want to whine anymore.

Kagome grabbed somethings from the snack table, greeted Hunny and Mori on the couch next to the stand, then hurried back to her table.

"Sorry I took so long," She apologized quickly.

"Kagome," Ime asked, "Why are you limping? Are you hurt?"

Those few words had tears in the small girl's eyes. "You care?"

"Of course we care!" Hana said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, smiling serenly. "It's nothing. There was a dog when I was walking to school earlier, it bit my leg. I just got enough time to bandage it, not clean it."

"Promise me you'll do so after class?"

"I promise," Kagome quipped, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"_What?_" The three shrieked, causing her to laugh.

"It's a commoner's saying," Kagome told them, eyes twinkling.

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hikaru, Kaoru, really? Tono's making me wear _this?"_

In Kagome's hands, an outfit that made her wince at the lack of shirt lay.

"What's the big deal?" Hikaru said, brushing his teeth.

"Just wear it in the club." Kaoru advised wisely, spitting.

Kagome had come to their house before school, fretting about the outfit. She wore a brownish sweat shirt and an ankle length skirt. Normal school shoes adorned her feet.

"Fine..."

"Tono, I can't believe you're making her wear that!"

Kagome stood, hiding behind a large sceptor with a large red moon on the end, wearing a backless black dress. Her winged headband with large purple pearl-like stones flashed, green and blue jewels shone in her hair as she turned her head to and fro, blushing from all of the praise from the girls.

"What? That? I didn't make her wear that!"

"Then who?" Hikaru said, pointing at him.

"Who else?" Mori said in a dull voice, as Hunny- on his shoulders as per usual- pointed at Kyoya.

"Ah..."

"Kagome-chan, you look so cute!"

"The dress is gorgeous, Kagome-chan!"

"Who designed it?"

"M-Mrs. Hitachiin...thank you..." Kagome flailed around, blushing and shaking her hands. She laughed nervously, then offered, "Tea, anyone?"

"Yes, please!"

Kagome stood up, bowed, before going to the tea table, which had Kyoya next to it.

"Kyoya, why'd you make me wear this?" She whined.

"The twin's birthdays are coming up soon, aren't they?"

Kagome stopped, staring at him, before smacking him on the arm, blushing brightly. "Kyoya!"

"Well, I knew they'd be pleased on the inside." He said.

Kagome shook her head. "I never thought you'd do anything to make someone _happy,_ Kyo," She teased, gathering some cakes and tea on a platter and holding it expertly in one hand. "If anything, the only person I thought you'd try to please would be _Tono._" Kagome laughed, noticing his slightly pink cheeks, before walking away.

Kyoya regained his composure, smirking at the retreating female. "So she noticed..."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day found Kagome cheerfully asking her guests what their dreams were.

"Well, I'm hoping to take over my father's company. He runs a very famous clothing line; he handles the business, and my Mother handles the designing."

"I want to get married and have kids, with my really rich husband!" Squealed another happily.

Kagome smiled at the two, before frowning lightly to herself. _Even though my dream's the smallest, it's also the most unlikely to occur..._

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Ime asked worriedly, glancing at her friends in worry.

"Eh?" Kagome snapped out of it, looking sheepishly at the girls, Hana was home sick. "I'm okay. You two have...really...really, nice dreams."

"Aww..." Umi shook her head, laughing. "You really think so?"

"What's your dream, Kagome-chan?" Ime asked.

"What's your dream, Kagome-chan?" One of the girls at Kagome's table asked. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned a bit close, both were getting a small break after a girl would _not_ leave them alone.

"M-me? Mmm..." She giggled, "I remember when I was little, I used to want to be a princess. Not to be rich or anything. And I didn't want to be _a_ princess. I wanted to be _someone's_ princess."

"_Princess?"_ The two whispered quietly, not noticing the small, blonde haired boy, sitting in the corner. Not noticing how he was watching them. Not noticing him plotting...

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" The small teenager bounced up to her, clutching Usa-chan.

"Hunny-sempai? Where's Mori-sempai?"

"Mori wouldn't tell anyone, so I'll tell you!" He exclaimed quietly, giggling.

"Tell me...what, exactly..?" Haruhi asked, cocking her head.

Hunny stood on the sofa and whispered in his friend's ear. The two looked at each other, then Haruhi slowly nodded, walking to Tamaki to slyly drop the hint.

The word spread like wildfire...


	15. Chapter 15

"Kagome! Tono gave you another outfit to wear today," Hikaru called out, as Kagome walked up to their rooms from the bathroom.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Dunno, but we got suits," Kaoru shrugged, showing her the expensive looking clothes, which were on two identical hangers.

(Later, in class)

"Kagome, have you seen anyone? I heard it's a freeday." Kaoru stretched, grinning.

"Tono probably wants us to hang out together with the rest of our family," Hikaru added, smirking.

The classroom was strangely empty, for whatever reason, no one knew.

"I can't even find Haruhi," Kagome admitted, looking worried. Where _was_ everyone? A few boys hung around, but not from the nice group.

"Well, let's just go to the club."

Before reaching the door, the twins were whisked away by Tamaki, which startled Kagome so much that she didn't notice Haruhi, Ime, Hana, and Umi step up behind her, predaciously shining eyes.

"WHAT'S GOING _ON_ HERE!" Kagome, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelped, all three in their respective outfits. Everyone was wearing their fanciest clothing, frilly dresses, pretty shoes, hair all done.

"Is this what you guys were doing the entire time?" Kagome asked, wide eyed. "But why?"

"Because!" Tamaki held out a white rose to her, charmingly smiling, "You're our Host Club's princess!"

Kagome stood there, in shock, before reaching out to delicately caress the rose, and grabbed the stem. She drew it close to her face, inhaling the scent. Then she opened her eyes, which were watery, and said in a very, very quiet voice, _"Thank you."_

Everyone burst into cheers, and the twins each wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her cheeks, causing the cheers to turn louder.

"Now let's dance!" Hunny yelled excitedly, grabbing Kagome's hand and spinning. The flower was quickly placed in her hair, and she grinned widely, twirling around with him. Next, she was passed on to Mori, who was very difficult to dance with due to his height, and had Kagome giggling ridiculously. Tamaki was surprisingly graceful, and quickly spun her over to Kyoya. She never danced with Haruhi, instead the two girls went over to the snack table, chatting happily. When Hikaru approached Kagome, the miko and the brunette pushed their raven haired friend over to his blonde crush's arms.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Kyoya coughed nervously, trying to detach himself from Tamaki's grasp. "Sorry, Tamaki, Kagome-"

"_Ohmigosh, they're going to dance!_"

"Well, Kyoya. Let's not disappoint!"

Kagome smiled, before winking at Tamaki. _"Thank you...papa..."_


End file.
